Nous sommes des connards
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Point culture sur les cryptides: vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi Ouki était absent lorsque le Links et le Plectrum du futur sont intervenus ? Et si il était arrivé quelque chose à la petite boule de chewing-gum ? OS avec le point de vue de Plectrum.


**Yo tout le monde ! Ouais ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas réapparue, j'en suis navrée, mais j'ai eu plusieurs contretemps, peut-être que je donnerai des explications dans le prochain chapitre d'Imprévus. Bref du coup je viens vous gratifier d'un OS qui respire la joie de vivre ! Comme d'habitude le texte est en** normal **, les mots de l'auteur en gras et les flash-back en** _italique_ **. Cet OS m'est venu devant le visionnage du Point Culture sur les cryptides, qui m'a fait poser beaucoup de questions sur l'univers que mettait en place (ou semblait mettre en place) Links. En grand merci à la Mandragore de Nantes qui m'a gentiment (et rapidement en plus ^^ !) corrigée. Vu que je sais pas quand sortira le prochain OS/chapitre d'Imprévus, j'en profite pour vous dire qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois à la Japan Expo, les 4 et 5 juillet, peut-être même accompagnée par ma chère amie Nekomichan06 (on l'espèrent en tout cas!), du coup s'il y a des membres du fandom qui veulent nous faire coucou, il suffit de m'envoyer un mp, je serais ravie:). Bien sûr Plectrum et Ouki appartiennent à Linksthesun, et Alexis s'appartient tout seul, si cet OS le dérange, je m'engage à le changer pour les renommer Jean-René, Placard, et Œuf (niac niac!). À part ça...**

 **Enjoy !**

J'ai toujours trouvé que le monde était incroyablement con, et les années qui passent ne font que me le confirmer. Attention je ne dis pas que je suis meilleur que les autres, je dis juste que les gens sont cons. Je déteste les autres et apprécie les faire chier au maximum. De ce côté-là Links, on se ressemble bien, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de dire que j'ai un point commun avec toi. Mais tu le disais toi-même « on est des connards », et je ne peux te contredire, même si j'ajouterais quelque chose à ça : « on est des connards, mais toi, Links, en plus d'être un connard, tu es en plus un abruti complet ». Ils m'ont toujours fait rire tes abonnés, quand ils te complimentaient pour ta pertinence. Tu es le gars le moins pertinent de la Terre, tu fais des blagues pourries, t'es un connard et je te déteste...ah ben tiens quand on parle du loup...

« -Ben alors Plectrum, t'es toujours là à faire la gueule ?

-Je t'emmerde !

-Si ça te fait plaisir... »

Et le pire c'est que tu ne défends même plus quand je t'insulte...

Tu t'assoies face à moi dans ton vieux fauteuil. Je t'ai vu changer, Links, j'ai vu tes anniversaires passer sur ton visage, ton front se dégarnir et se rider au fil des âges, tes cheveux et ta barbe blanchir, tes vêtements évoluer suivant tes goûts (je n'oublierais jamais ce look dans les années 2000 quand tu avais ce stupide bandeau sur ta tête. Ni en 2023 quand tu as cru que se mettre à la mode disco des années 70 était une bonne idée.). J'ai vu ta chaîne grandir, dépasser le million d'abonnés en 2015, atteindre les 2 millions en 2017, juste avant que You Tube ne dégringole et ne soit remplacé par un concurrent. Je t'ai vu grandir, changer tes goûts, ou au contraire rester sur les même opinions des années durant, tes espoirs devenir peu à peu tes illusions, j'ai vu tes pires erreurs et tes plus belles réussites, tes amis qui vont et qui viennent, comme tes petites copines, je t'ai vu pleurer la perte d'un proche, rire avec tes frères, hurler de rage sur ton logiciel de montage, et contre moi quand tu t'es rendu compte que c'était moi qui parasitait ton ordinateur. Je t'ai vu vivre et grandir si bien que je peux affirmer aujourd'hui que la seule chose qui n'a pas évoluée depuis que tu m'as créé, c'est ton sens de l'humour pourri. Et ton talent pour me dessiner aussi.

« -J'ai enfin réussi à piquer la machine à laver de mère, on va pouvoir retourner dans le temps et arrêter tout ça...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

-Roh t'es pas marrant Plectrum ! On ne peut jamais discuter avec toi !

-Jamais discuter ? Pourquoi j'irais discuter avec toi, monsieur je pique les machines à voyager dans le temps juste pour sauver mes fesses. »

Ton regard change, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Bah voyons détourne le regard, fais comme si je n'avais rien dis, tu n'assume même pas tes erreurs, Alexis.

« -On en a déjà parlé, Plectrum, tu sais qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne peuvent plus être changées.

-Tu as peur, tu n'es juste pas capable de te bouger quand il ne s'agit pas de toi, tu-

-Arrête ça Plectrum ! Je t'ai dit que c'était foutu ! Tu sais que j'ai essayé !

-C'est faux !

-Plectrum, regarde-moi et calme toi. Je te promets que j'ai tout essayé mais on ne peut pas modifier ce genre de chose. Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas.

-Alors c'est de ta faute s'il est parti ! C'est de ta faute ! Tout ça parce que tu n'es qu'un con, un lâche, un crétin qui n'assume pas, ET JE TE DETESTE ! »

Les derniers mots que je te hurle sortent comme un cri de délivrance, mais il n'y a plus personne pour les entendre. Parce que tu es sorti, Alexis, tu es sorti en claquant la porte pour ne plus avoir à m'entendre. Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu partes, non, je ne veux pas te laisser choisir la facilité et de la fuite, je veux pouvoir te poursuivre sans répit pour t'engueuler afin de te rappeler à cause de qui Ouki n'est plus là. Pour ne pas avoir à me rappeler qu'il est aussi parti à cause de moi.

Je disais tout à l'heure que je trouvai le monde con, Ouki n'échappait pas ce jugement. Je l'ai vu débarquer dans le Point Culture sur les Disney, et j'ai tout de suite pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'avoir créé. Sérieux Links pourquoi on aurait besoin d'une boule de chewing-gum pleurnicharde pour nous épauler, il ne sert à rien ! Pourquoi ton émission aurait besoin d'un autre intervenant, elle m'a moi, ce n'est pas suffisant ? Tu m'as dit que c'était pour apporter un peu de fraîcheur dans l'émission, mais même toi tu ne paraissais pas convaincu par tes propos. Et l'autre à coté qui gambadait joyeusement dans tout l'appartement, ridicule. Mais pour une fois j'admets (avec difficulté) que c'est toi qui avais raison. Parce que comme je l'ai dit, on est des connards. Mais Ouki, lui, n'est pas un connard. Un gamin brailleur et pleurnichard complètement stupide, naïf et terriblement attachant, oui, mais un connard, non. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ses pleurs, ses jérémiades, et ses discours utopistes dégoulinant de guimauve, mais d'une certaine manière, en même temps qu'il améliorait l'émission, il m'améliorait, moi. Il était l'équilibre qu'il nous manquait, et avec le temps, j'ai fini par ne plus être un simple connard avec lui (quand il n'y avait personne, j'ai une réputation à tenir, merci!).

Et c'est tous les trois qu'on a atteint ensemble 2018, avec de nouveaux projets en tête, de nouvelles idées. Le problème, c'est que des idées, on n'a pas été les seuls à en avoir, et après qu'une race de dragon eut été découverte en Chine, et que l'explosion d'une usine à Nantes ait donné naissance, sans qu'on sache trop comment, à des licornes (il devait y avoir des trucs louches dans cette usine quand même...) les licorniens et les dragonheads sont partis à notre poursuite à cause d'un vieux Point Culture. On s'est retrouvé à devoir déménager de ville en ville, voire même de quitter la Bretagne à plusieurs reprises pour fausser les pistes **(le sud c'est bien aussi, vous savez :p)** , si bien qu'un jour on a atterri dans une ville très glauque. Je t'ai _dis_ que c'était un mauvais plan de passer par ici, en plus c'était moche et Ouki n'arrêtait pas de trembler à côté de moi. Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté. Et c'est là-bas qu'on s'est fait retrouver par les deux groupes de tarés. Ils avaient des armes, nous non, on s'est mis à courir à travers les champs.

 _« -Putain...de...merde !_

 _-Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit Links que c'était un mauvais plan, mais comme d'habitude tu n'écoutes personne !_

 _-Je ne veux pas mouriiiiirrrr !_

 _-Ça suffit vous deux ! Plectrum tu la fermes et toi Ouki arrête de pleurer, on ne va pas mourir ! »_

 _Bien sûre que si on va mourir pauvre con !_

 _« -Plectrum on va mourir ? »_

 _Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux pleins de larmes et de terreur de la petite bouille à côté de moi._

 _« -...non Ouki, on ne va pas mourir. »_

 _Tu m'adresses un timide sourire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que tu t'étais attaché à moi, je suis tellement chiant que personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Soudain ton regard se fige et se rempli de terreur. Je me retourne..._

 _« -LINKS ATTENTION ! »_

 _Nous évitons de justesse la corne qui nous était destiné, mais Links bute dans un creux, dévale la pente et tombe dans un fossé. C'est grâce à ça que nos poursuivants ont perdu notre trace. C'est à cause de ça qu'Ouki a été blessé. Il en est mort deux semaines plus tard. Tout ça c'est de ta faute Links, je t'avais dit qu'on ne devait pas passer par là. Mais c'est vrai que toi, au moins, tu es resté près d'Ouki pendant toute son agonie. Tu as tenu bon. Alors que moi quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, je me suis barré. Je n'ai pas supporté de le voir comme ça. Et quand je suis revenu, il avait déjà fermé les yeux. Et c'est en le voyant comme ça que j'ai compris l'ignoble connard que j'avais été. J'aurais dû rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin, me tenir près de lui, le rassurer, pas disparaître comme ça. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait lui et son optimisme à deux balles, tel un héros de dessin-animé qu'il croyait être, il aurait voulu trouver une solution jusqu'au bout. Je suis un connard..._

Depuis que la machine à voyager dans le temps a été inventée, on a tout essayé pour empêcher ça. Annuler la catastrophe de Nantes, annuler le Point Culture pour en faire un sur les pâquerettes, nous sommes même allé jusqu'à annuler la naissance des types qui nous poursuivaient, mais rien n'y fait, Ouki finissait toujours par mourir à la même date d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu t'es rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien, et que ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas être modifié. Tu as fini par laisser tomber et ça je ne te l'ai jamais pardonné. Tu as réussi à faire ton deuil, et tu es allé de l'avant, mais moi je n'en suis pas capable. Tu es vieux maintenant Links, et moi aussi je deviens vieux. On partira bientôt nous aussi. Je te vois revenir avec ta machine et me demander si je veux venir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'accompagne aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que je pense que c'est là notre dernier voyage.

Nous apparaissons dans ta vielle chambre, faisant peur au Links jeune, et-ouah ! J'avais oublié cette coupe de cheveux !

« -Mais...mais...qu'est-ce qu-

-Reviens sur tes propos Links, dis que tu t'es trompé ! »

T'était obligé de te la péter en disant ça ?

« -Dafuq ?, murmure ma version jeune,

-Mais qui...mais comment...

-Je suis toi du futur !

-Oh non, putain...non mais non, mais tout le monde l'a fait ce scénario nan mais sérieusement... »

Je sens que ce débat va durer longtemps...

« -Euh...Plectrum du futur je suppose ? Me demande mon double,

-Et ouais...je lui avais dit que c'était con...

-Et oui forcément connard, continue mon Links, dans le futur on a découvert les voyages temporels alors on revient tous les deux pour nous empêcher de faire des conneries !

-Oui bon... »

Je laisse les deux débiles discuter ensemble et me concentre sur mon double qui a engagé la conversation.

« -Je vois qu'il est toujours aussi doué en dessin..., soupire-t-il, blasé,

-M'en parle pas...

-Et ses vidéos...elles sont toujours aussi...comme ça ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir... »

Oh ça non, tu ne veux pas savoir les sujets qu'il est capable de me sortir maintenant...

« -Ah donc les gens sont encore plus tarés dans le futur..., dit le Links jeune en apprenant la situation »

T'as pas idée mon coco !

« -Tiens ben t'es pas venu avec Ouki ? remarque Plectrum,

-Et bien écoute depuis que Super Mario est devenu président du monde, c'est la merde !

-Je te demande pardon ? »

Oh non pas ça, il s'en est rendu compte. Je vois effectivement Ouki plus jeune se glisser près de nous et me regarder avec de grands yeux. Je sens une vague d'émotion me traverser le corps et je peine à retenir mes larmes. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ouki, je n'ai pas envie de t'annoncer ta mort. Je n'ai pas envie de craquer et d'aller te prendre dans mes bras pour te demander pardon...

« -Euh..tu veux pas savoir non plus...

-Moi je veux bien savoir ! »

...Pourquoi ?

Heureusement mon double sauve la situation.

« -Ta gueule Ouki

-Ta gueule Ouki, je l'imite,

-Mais ! »

Peut-être je devrais dire à mon double d'être plus gentil avec lui ? Peut-être que je devrais lui dire de ne pas être un connard ? Mais Links a fini de parler, et nous nous en allons de manière bien ridicule. Je vois disparaître peu à peu le visage jeune de Links qui aborde un air perplexe, celui larmoyant d'Ouki, et mon propre visage blasé et quand je rouvre les yeux, c'est celui du vieux Links attristé que je croise. On se contemple un moment en silence avant que tu ne parles :

« -Ne crois que je sois insensible à cette histoire...

-Je ne suis pas idiot. »

Après un dernier regard, tu te lèves lourdement et tu pars te faire un café. Nous allons enfin vivre sans licorniens et dragonheads. Mais je ne me sens ni soulagé ni heureux. Je pense à toi Alexis. Je sais que tu n'es pas insensible, que tu t'en veux encore pour cette histoire. Sauf que nous sommes des connards, et que les connards ne montrent pas qu'ils sont tristes. C'est bientôt notre fin, alors restons des connards jusqu'au bout.

 **Voilà, maintenant vous devez être d'excellente humeur ! J'espère au moins que vous aurez apprécié, et à une prochaine, bisous, Ayumi**


End file.
